


naba gelyo 3

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 3

Brienne wejigiisa dheeraad ah biloowdaa. "Waxaad hoos tegi doonaa mid aad u."

Jaime nuuxnuuxiyey.

"Waxaad tahay waalan."

"Cuntada, Waxaan u malaynayaa in aan noqon karin," ayuu cheerfully yiri. "In kasta oo Lannisters ka ma ay eryi waalan. Igu Xalinta." Ayuu hore ku tiirsanaa, iyada qanci leh u fiiriyey. "Marka aan helno in ashkhaasta, ayaan ka heli doontaa seef kale oo aad u dagaalami karnaa fursad aad si mar kale oo maxbuus ah ayay iga qaadan. Go A caddaalad ah, soo kordhay?"

"Waxaan wax si ay u noolaadaan ma samayn doono," ayay tidhi, laakiin bushimaheeda ka ahaayeen daad gureeyeen.

"Kubadaha Bulls ', qof kasta oo aad dan si ay u noolaadaan. Waxaad maskaxdooda ku, aadan? Iyaga Isticmaal!"

Waxay dhigay ul doon iyo Dafi toorreey ah ka boot, iyo labaad ayuu mooday loogu tala galay in Cali Daad waxaa leh, taas oo adag lahaa qorshaha, laakiin waxay u keentay ilaa cumaacunta iyo hoosba si degdeg ah iyada oo loo marayo raxamaan.

"Taasi si fiican ayaa," ayuu yiri, jiidaya off uu boot iyo u isticmaali karaan inuu ku badbaadiyo sida iyada oo haddana ul doon ah. "Waan ogaa in mid ka mid naga mid ah waa in ay macno in dhamaadka."

Waxay uma uu jawaabin. By waqtiga doon ah laga xoqayna waa dhagaxyada dushoodana, waxay ahaayeen canqowga-qoto dheer in biyaha webiga dayga Jaime ka dhacey. Laakiin fikradda shaqaynayey wanaagsanahay ayuu ku farxay wuxuu isu qaba.

Waxa uu bedelay oo uu boot, booday baxay koowaad iyo jiidey dhererka markabka burburiya dhow, ka dibna si Brienne kordhin gacanta si aad u iyada baxay caawin. Wixii daqiiqad, iyada oo keliya fadhiistay iyada oo xoqa Cornstalk midab leh ka fujiyaan indhaha iyada.

Waxaad iyaga oo dhan ma ku guuleysan karaan, Daadahee, wuxuu u maleeyey in ay la qanacsanaanta. Oo u dirira tan socda ... aad ma ku guulaysan this ka mid ah, sidoo kale.

Dhawr daqiiqadood ka dib, Brienne qabteen isaga oo dhudhun, oo hore u isagu iyada baxay doon ah. Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu u gunto. Naagtii waxay ku ahayd derbi ee muruqa iyo hubka u kama dhigo iyada more baxda oo. In a qeybsataan-labaad, isaga oo gacanta kale ayuu iyada divested of iyada seef.

Jaime ku dhawaad dareemi karaa in ka xumahay iyada daqiiqad in, haddii uusan ku jirtay sida niyadda isugu-hambalyeeya ah. Waxay u ekaa wax ka badan sida ubax sabtoo ah. Waa hagaag, waxaa laga yaabaa weed a ka badan ubax. Laakiin ugu yaraan iyadu ma ooyaan, ilaahyo isaga ilaalin Wil-yaa ku qayliyeen oo indhaha soggy ayuu la neceb yahay wuxuu sameeyey wax ay qalbigiisu wuxuu u jilciso, sidaa darteed waxay ahayd dadaal khasaaraya sida ugu fog inuu u walaacsan.

"Ina keen., Waxaan ayaa ah sida hadda." Dhammaatay doon maydhan biyaha this ah oo ku saabsan wanaagsan, sidoo kale sidii maxbuus ama ilaaliyaan Jaime ma doonayaan in ay mar kale kor u qaadan.

"Waxaa xigmad leh," Brienne dully yiri. "Waxaad la aqoonsado karo."

"Waan murugoodaa doontaa waxa ku saabsan," ayuu yiri. "Dhaqaaji".

Waxay sameeyey; Si tartiib ah marka hore, laakiin markii uu guriga ka mid ah daab iyada amaahdo loo isticmaalaa in lagu cdowga on dambe ee lugta, wax dheeraad ah finan.

Waxay u madax bangiga iyo iyada oo kooxdu ah geedaha on wadada loo arki karaa in masaafada u. Waxa uu ahaa diiran, oo leh Qaaciidada qorraxda. Waddada ayaa ka goostay.

Waxay ku socday in muddo ah aamusnaanta, Brienne trudge, Jaime Culuunta.

"Seeftayda dib waxaan doonayaa inaan," Brienne sheegay in boonsarkan eegtid oo isaga at.

"Samirku," ayuu yiri. "Waxaan siin doonnaa in aad marka aan mid ka mid ah aniga ii gaar ah leeyihiin."

"Miyaad u malaynaysaan inaan u sameeyo?"

"Waxaa Rumayso ama ma, sida aad jeceshahay."

Waxay ahayd mid aamusiiyey by this.

Jaime ku daray, "Waxaan marnaba been ku sheegto marka runta u adeegaan lahaa. Dhibaatada Waa in dhif ah ma."

"Waxaad jeceshahay waxba badan sida inuu maqlo naftaada la hadal."

"Waa in aan qiro, waxaa ka mid ah saddex waxyaalood ayaan si fiican u sameeyaan."

Waxay sii uu aamusnaanta madax adag.

Jaime arkay in masaafada u, kan fuushanba ah u dhowaanin. Haddii la shaqayn jiray ee uu lahaa dareen kasta oo iyagii wuxuu ku siin lahaa ka horyimaado ballaaran, laakiin dadka maalmahan lahaa dareen aad u yar yihiin. Ninkii wuxuu Ethopia. Shakiga, laakiin isagu wuxuu sameeyey wax gaabis ah. Enough to Jaime inuu yimaado in xoog leh, taasoo keenta faras si uu xidh kor u yaab. Markaasuu wuxuu qabtay oo uu kaa sudhi doonaa siiyey rakaabka ahaa ayaa qiimeyn degdeg ah. Well-labbisto oo sitay qoryaha, wuxuu ahaa raadinta.

"Hoos," ayuu yiri, Taydha Brienne seef.

Ninkii wuxuu u hogaansamay, wajiga soo gaduudasho Cadho uu.

"Waxaan ka cabsanayaa ayaan u baahan tahay in aad seef," Jaime isaga u sheegay.

"Fuck off," waxay ahayd jawaabta. An-tixgeliyo xanuunsan ka mid ah, Jaime u maleeyay; ayuu gooyaa nin ee cunaha si isaga siin cashar, ka dibna riixay seef dhibic Brienne ee u qoto dheer soo galay kale ee caloosha jilicsan. Ninkii wuxuu gurgled.

"Waxaan u maleeyay in aad soo wareegeen lahaa." Jaime hubka jiidey oo lacag la'aan ah, iyadoo la isticmaalayo uu boot jirka u laado dhulka ku. Ka dibna wuxuu qaatay seeftiisii loo baahan yahay iyo waxa la baarayo. Bir ku filan Able. Isagu wuxuu isu sidoo caawiyey in ninka Ashqeloon iyo suunka,.

Brienne eegaysay Diido wordless. Dhanka kale, kii faraska ku cayaartay iyo skittered agagaarka.

Jaime eegay waxa at. "Waxaan ka loo tago," ayuu yiri. "Waxa ay u muuqataa bahal Hardy, laakiin waxaan shaki ah waxaa labada naga kaxayn kara."

"Inkastoo ay kari waayeen, ayaan fuuli lahaa adiga kula."

Sida haddii ay u diidaan mid ka mid ah fursadahan, faras ku whinnied iyo isla markiiba ku soo orday, hooves ay abuuraan daruur boor ay weheliyaan xaaladaha qalalan.

"Giggly, sida uu isagu lahaa," Jaime lagu arkay. "Kaalay on. Have your dacwadaha. Ilaa aad u baahan tahay waqti yar in ay soo kabsadaan u dhow-hafashada."

"Maya," Brienne yiri, waxaa muuqata in ay doortaan in ay iska indha dhaqdhaqaaq qarsoon ee jeesjees, lahaa ayuu ka dhigay in la soo dhaafay ka. "Waxaan diyaar u ahay hadda."

Sababta oo ah waxa isaga Muusooday in sidaa la sameeyo, ayuu sameeyey dhaqdhaqaaq jir ah Mokha, taasoo muujinaysa in ay u baahan yihiin si ay u guuraan meel ka fog wadada.

Waxay isaga hormarey. Waxay si toos ah u galay dhulka ku kacay buuraha yar, iyaga gaashaamid ka soo view of wadada iyo hoos dhinaca kale. Halkan ahaayeen ay duurka qaar ka kala firdheen, in ka badan ciidda bacaadka ah, laakiin waxa ay ahayd guri ku filan si ay ugu adeegaan for melee degdeg ah.

Markaasay jeesatay oo soo wajahay isaga, nus dersin nef laga soo afkeeda go'an.

Oo wuxuu ku iyada seef dhulka ku, rajaynayana in ay la ogaado cadho at ficilkan, iyo flash ee indhaha iyada, ayuu u lahaa ugu yaraan xoogaa ku guul. Waxay hoos u xootay, qaatay hubka iyo soo jeestay qaloocji, howl galka ay isaga xagga.

Waxay ku hawlan.

Wuxuu la filayaa inay wanaagsan maxaa yeelay, iyadu ma jirtay waxa ay ahayd, haddii kale. Wuxuu ahaa diyaar u ah in. Wuxuu ahaa aan diyaar u iyada u noqon arrin sida wanaagsan. Waa yaab, oo iyana waxay ahayd sida ugu fiican ee ragga ugu.

Brienne seef seegay inuu garabka bidix by sentimitir aadmi.

Better badan ragga ugu.

Sida ay sii waday, wuxuu yaqiinsaday ayuu leeyihiin waxaa laga yaabaa in ay dib ugu fikradaha uu ku saabsan muddada ay qaadan lahaa. Waxay ahayd mid aan la socday siin quarter kasta; iyada oo ahaa gabi ahaanba dhigay, taas oo macnaheedu yahay in uu lahaa in ay noqon, sidoo kale.

"Ha i taqaan marka aad filan lahaa," ayuu yiri, marka ay jirto daqiiqad baalashooda oo ahaa qufulan.

Waxay u yimaadeen isaga at mar kale.

Wuxuu ahaa awal iyo inay difaacaan. Badanaa, sababtoo ah waqtigan, wuxuu u maleeyay inay ilaaliso lahaa iyada xanaaqsan. Oo waxba ka qaldan bilaabin dagaal u xanaaqay ahayd, laakiin haddii aad joogtid u xanaaqay, dhaqso aad daashid. Waxay ahayd mid sira, isagu ma uu ahaa. Waxay, sidoo kale, waxay lahaayeen ul doon ugu of maalinta maydhan biyaha. Waxay ahayd in mar hore ku jirtay daal.

Dadka Daadahee, kanu waa bahal, wuxuu u maleeyey in, laakiin ma aha iyada oo aan qushuuc.

Steel dagaallameen on bir mar kale ka dibna Jaime guurtay in time to this dhammeeyo.


End file.
